Naruto and Sakura
by lance and kitty forever
Summary: Will naruto fell in love with sakura or will sakura reject him found out


**The Emeny Of The Land Of Cloud's**

Naruto iam giving you a team?

What!

Iam sure you are ready becuase i have guine team for you naruto.

Really were are they that.

Uh!...

Right behind you.

Hey meet me outside in ten minutes okay and three guine left the room, lady tsunady smiled good luck naruto because you are going to need it, thank's bach NARUTO!

Lady tsunady through a chair at naruto but luck would have it the chair miss naruto with inches form his head yea you butter run lady tsunade are you okay yes iam fine shunize help clean this stuff up hia.

Back With Naruto And His Team

Okay let's first start with telling me your name your like's and dislikes i will start with you on the right.

Hey my name is roick unchi, my hobbies are practing with my kunia and hanging out with my frineds.

Okay Next

Hi my name is mist unchi iam his sister

Naruto's though's

_Great i have to deal with a brother and sister thing man this suck's but it's going to be fun_

What are your hobbies hanging out with my brother and practing with my ninjas tools

Okay then next

i don't have a name but iam going to be the best ninja i can be,

( I new it it's just like sasuke)

hey yes mist unchi you didn't tell us your name oh iam sorry about that iam naruto uzumaki i have many hobbies but there are some thing's i can't tell you yet.

but before you go home meet me at the training fields in the moring WHATTT!

All three of them said toghter but don't eat breaskfest if you do you will puke bring your ninjas gear okay you are dismmes bye with that naruto was gone in a flash.

Man this is going to be fun.

Mist yes i was thinking maybe just maybe we could train bit sure no problem.

You guys go i have somthing to take care of first.

Meanwhile

Naruto was working at his new justu trying to make look pertect and get just right, just outside the trainning fileds hinata was watching naruto form far away, _why is naruto trainning out here all by him self with no one helping mint as well go see what he is doing._

Man this is tough i never thought i had to work so hard to become hokage life is never easy. You are right naruto life is never easy not unless you make it easy for or self but you have to tried to make a effort to try naruto.

Hey matt how long have you been standing up in that tree not for very long, hey hinata why don't you come out form behinde that tree Uh! and hinata came out h hey n naruto kun i was wondering if you would like to um. Matt was laughing inside myself _Man this is getting good i never though hinata had it in her oh well let's see if naruto can catch on to what hinata is doing._

What is it that you need hinata well i was thinking if you would like to go out with me some time i would love to hinata, r really naruto yes but you have to let me now of what time you are coming so that i can get ready.

Well naruto i have to go now why becuase if don't leave lady tsunade is going to have my head if iam late again for meeting see you later you two and with that matt was gone in a swirl of leaves that left naruto and hinata.

Back At The Hokage Tower

I sware if matt is late so what if iam late?

Iam glad you could make it matt what is it this time bach WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! What i meant to say was lady tsunade iam sorry that's more like it, now then the reason i call you was becuase of two seint people in the orangsion called the i all ready now.

But me and naruto need to get our trainning done so we can defate them, all right but naruto is head of you i now that but that doesn't stop me form reaching my goal and iam going to reach that goal

At the trainning ground's

Naruto was practing really hard to become butter and stronger and than matt becuase last time naruto fought matt he lost badley in the end but naruto never gave up on being hokage one day, that was his dream so that people will stop disrespect him and look up to him.

_Iam going to beat you one day matt and when i do it's going to be wroth the wait and i can't wait eather it's going to be fun but i do look up to matt as a brother and a frined._

Naruto had a smile on his face well then matt you butter look out becuase one day iam going to surpass you one day.

Is that so well then you butter work then uh naruto, i figure that you will be here itsn't that right matt i guess but i have somthing to say and what is that matt we are going to train today YES!.

Oh yea hinata come here for a minute hinata got up form were she was sitting yes naruto kun um me and matt here have to train so you can go home and get ready for our date right i will see you at eight clock naruto kun all right see you then um naruto yes matt it's seven thirty you have about thirtyfive minutes to meet hinata at her home WHAT!

OH MAN I HAVE TO GET READY SORRY ABOUT THIS MATT BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW LATER!

Matt was luaghing so hard that he fell on holding his stomch with his hands.

Meanwhile

All right you ready mist unchi yes iam ready big brother all right here i come and bam blade it blade you are go sis but i you have failed to realise that iam a clone what poff and the clone was gone.

Right after the battle the team had to get ready for there mission.

The Next's Day

Naruto and his team were to start there mission

Sorry but iam going to have to cut it short

Once they got back form there mission veryone was tired.

**NEXT TIME A MISTERIOUS PERSON**


End file.
